Belo Quinto
Belo Quinto is a city and municipality in the Portocapitalian state of Guetaso with roughly 400.000 inhabitants. Its motto is "Nuntius non magnus est" (Liliani: The messenger is not important). History What is now Belo Quinto was the site of an Extreman city called Belca or Velca, founded circa 2000 bP. It was an important trade point between the northern Extremans and their Mezapatani neighbours in the south. When Logerathian settlers arrived in northwestern Melania shortly after the Plague, Belca was for several decades the most inland Liliance-speaking settlement, from where many exploring and trading expeditions were launched. In 30aP, a landowner called Félix Antônio Pereira erected a church dedicated to St. Sebastian on one of his farms, the "Bela Quinta da Belca de São Sebastião" (Arosian: The Beautiful Farm on St. Sebastian's Belca). In a few years, the name of this farm was applied to the city, then shortened, first to Bela Quinta da Belca, then Belo Quinto. The city's motto Nuntius non magnus est comes from a legend which developed about this same time. When the [[Mauretanian Empire|Mauretanians] invaded the region in 40aP, not much changed for the city at first. Belo Quinto retained its status as a trading point, being a mandatory stop for travellers between the inland Rate and the major harbour at Costa da Prata. The Universidade Guetasana was founded in 190 aP. After the Peaceful Revolution in 201 aP, thanks to the presence of many universities, strong commercial and services sectors and its privileged location by several major roads, Belo Quinto still retains its position as the main economical and cultural hub in eastern Guetaso. Geography Belo Quinto is divided in seven boroughs (bairros) as shown on the map to the right. In light blue, the Cidade (literally, the city, city proper) is the historical core of Belo Quinto, from where the rest of the city grew, and is limited to the north by the Batava Stream (Córrego Batava). Notable sights include the St. Sebastian Church and the City Hall. In dark blue, the Albalonga is a residential district, made mostly of single- or two-store houses and low-rise buildings. The Estádio Albalonga is located in the middle of this borough. In light green, the Boa Vista is another, newer residential borough. The few high-rise buildings of Belo Quinto (10-12 stores is considered high-rise, by Portocapitalian standards) are located here. The two main commercial areas are the Gonzaga (dark green) and Bixigonha (beige). Gonzaga contains most upper-class stores and hotels, as well as most banks. The Salsarela (yellow) is a mixed commercial-residential area. In orange, the Vila Planejada is the newest borough of Belo Quinto, being a planned city (but administred as part of the Belo Quinto municipality) for thirty thousand residents. Transport The city is located not far from the Big Three Bay, in the Melanian Sea, providing easy transport links to the other countries in Northern Melania, Fiarria and Delgamia. Belo Quinto is also located near the border with the state of Extremo and the Ordlandic enclave of Costa da Prata. It is also served by many major roads running across Guetaso, and by one aiport, the Aeroporto Estadual Policarpo Quaresma. The city is also served by a light rail service, the Belo Quinto Light Rail (Trem Leve do Belo Quinto), operated by the municipal government linking the major areas of the city. Flag Belo Quinto's flag is made of an white field, with a red Cross of St. Sebastian inside a red circle. On the fly, a red stripe. On the cross' top, two scrools: One shows the city's name, while the other one displays its motto. The cross on a red circle is used as a coat of arms. Economy The relative poor farming lands of eastern Guetaso, combined to the presence of several major roads nearby, made Belo Quinto into an economy dependant on a strong commercial sector. Agriculture is almost inexistant, being based on subsistance farming of tropical fruits by small local farmers. Sports Belo Quinto is a center for excellence in sports, being home for Lega 1 team SE Flamboyants and second division Clube Atlético Universidade Guetasana. Belo Quinto also houses sevaral minor league, semi-pro and amateur football, basketball and rugby teams. Belo Quinto was the host city for the 309 Summer Vexgames. Category:Porto Capital